


Making of a Demon

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood Moon AU, Blood moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: This is the Blood Moon piece for my League Skins series!





	Making of a Demon

“Let the ritual commence.” Jhin’s voice echoed throughout the ceremonial chamber. All around him, blood-red candles dripped their lacquer as the he surveyed their newest sacrifice. He had ordered his subordinates, Yasuo and Tobias, to bring him a fresh soul for this year’s Blood Moon, and as usual, they did not disappoint.

Yasuo, the Demon of the Winds, was one of the spirits entralled to their cult. Tobias, the Trickster of the South, was yet another. Yasuo had had to restrain himself from slicing the young boy to pieces, but alas, he had managed to keep his urges under control. Both demons wore bone-white masks, adorned with long horns and painted red sigils. Yasuo sheathed his blade and knelt to Jhin, while Tobias did the same.

Jhin looked through the holes in his own mask. He was not a demon, yet he had one of his own. A creature fascinated with rituals and ceremonies, so tedious in form and function that it compelled him to inspect and correct every minute detail. And today, his demon was going to be satisfied.

His ceremonial attire was immaculate and ornate, with his dark red tunic tied tightly around his waist. A scarlet fur trim was wrapped around his neck; a prize from a previous sacrifice. In his hand he held his favorite weapon, a crimson pistol. In his other, a very large paint brush decorated with gold and tipped with the essence of past rituals. The fluid was blood mixed with water taken from Avei waterfall. When applied to a mortal’s skin and painted in specific symbols, it could summon their personal demon, with which they would commune, whether they wanted to our not.

But that was a very rare instance. The blood was mostly used to decorate their victims before they were exsanguinated in the light of the Blood Moon. Very few held the potential or were favored by their god.

Jhin pointed at Yasuo. “Bring me the boy.”

Yasuo nodded curtly, reaching behind him to heave a heavy burlap sack off of he ground. The bag squirmed and struggled, belying the contents inside.

“Place him on the stone.” Jhin instructed. Yasuo obeyed, opening the bag to reveal their victim. A brown-haired youth, no older than twenty, was trying desperately to break the ropes tied around his body and through his mouth.

Jhin smiled behind the mask. The Blood Moon had sent him a vision. This sacrifice was to be special. A boy of magical descent, though he must not know it. Abandoned by his mother, forgotten by his father. Adopted by a family stained with the filth of royalty and murder. A Noxian, in all but name.

The boy had fear in his eyes as the Wind Demon manhandled him onto the very large and round obelisk that lay in the center of the ceremonial chamber. A large opening in the rock ceiling revealed the night sky, with the pearly white moon fast approaching its apex above them.

“Tie him down, if you’d be so kind.” Jhin said in a bored drawl. “I want this to be _perfect_.”

The boy made muffled screams as Yasuo cut the rope and held his hands in a crushing grip, using the remnants of the hemp to tie him very tightly, spread-eagled, to the obelisk.

He wore a light-blue night shirt and a matching pair of pants. Nothing fancy, but definitely not peasant clothing.

Jhin knelt on the stone, removing the gag from the boy’s mouth.

“Tell me your name, wandering spirit.” Jhin asked, as polite as could be.

“W-why?” The boy stammered, trying to put on a brave face. “You’re gonna kill me anyway!”

“Our god wishes to know your name.” Jhin replied. He could feel the boy’s resolve hardening under pressure, as all Noxian wills did. He would face death instantly rather than cower.

“It is tradition.” Jhin continued. “Now…” He reached up to move a lock of the hair out of the boy’s eyes. “Tell me your name.” He repeated, more insistently.

“Talon.” The boy spat. “Talon DuCouteau.”

Jhin’s eyes widened, although it was barely perceptible through the mask. “DuCoueau?” He chuckled quietly. “I ask your name, yet I seem to know it already.”

Talon began pulling at the ropes again. “Fight me, demon!” He shouted, his Noxian spirit fully forming. “Face me like a warrior!”

“A very bold request coming from Noxus’ most infamous assassin.” Jhin chided. “Your blood was requested specifically by our god. And they will receive it very shortly.”

Talon heard Yasuo and Tobias lick their lips behind him.

A hum began to sound throughout the cavern as everyone looked up at the skin. The moon was crossing over the chamber. Suddenly, the white light was shut out, replacing by an eerie red glow.

Crimson-gold lines etched themselves through Yasuo and Tobias’ body, while the same marks traced Jhin’s mask.

“It is time.” He breathed, barely able to contain his excitement. He had a limited, but substantial, time window to perform this act.

Quick as a flash, Jhin pulled a dagger from his belt and slashed upward, ripping Talon’s shirt in two. He pulled the flayed fabric apart, ignoring the protests from the boy.

“Tell me, Talon.” Jhin said, procuring the large paintbrush. “Who do you fear?” He placed a boot on Talon’s stomach to quell his squirming as he touched the cold, wet tip of the brush to Talon’s upper chest. Instantly, Talon’s body stiffened as he felt the effects of the magical substance.

Not exactly pain. But definitely not enjoyable either.

The smell of blood magic tinged the air, a mixture of iron and burning ozone.

Jhin quickly painted a symbol on Talon’s right pectoral. “Is it yourself?” He asked. He placed the brush on the boy’s left pectoral. “Is it your past?” He painted another symbol their.

“Or perhaps...” He dragged the brush to the center of his chest. “Your future?”

He drew the corresponding symbol, earning a moan of agony from Talon as they lit up, searing into his flesh.

“What are you doing to me?!” He screamed, thrashing against the ropes.

The smell of blood magic was replaced with the smell of burning flesh.

Jhin breathed the aroma in, relishing the ceremony.

“Always in the shadows, never in the light.” Jhin continued, painting smaller symbols in between the larger ones. “Seeking to impress a father you’ve never known.”

Talon yelled again as the symbols repeated the burning process.

“Sisters who aren’t you sisters. A family that doubles as a lie.” Jhin moved downwards now as he neared the completion of his calligraphy.

“And, finally, above else...” Jhin used his boot to forced Talon’s chin up to expose his pale through. He placed the tip there, painting the final symbol. “A desire to be loved.”

This scream was the loudest, resonating through the stone cavern.

Defeated and drained, Talon slumped onto the rock, unable to fight anymore. The sigils had been placed; he was ready to be sacrificed.

Wordlessly, Jhin drew his dagger again. One vertical cut from the pelvis to the throat is what he needed. He flipped it backwards, holding the blade at an angle.

But just as he was about to bring the blade down, the crimson light deepened, a scarlet beam centering on Talon’s body.

Eyes wide, Jhin drew back immediately.

He had been chosen. A new member was about to enter their fold.

“Stop...” Talon moaned weakly, but what is set in motion cannot be undone.

A white mask, just as pale as Jhin’s, began to slowly descend from the hole in the sky. It had no mouth features, and only one eyehole, indicative of a failure to communicate. Jhin smiled. This boy’s demon was supremely troubled, but all relationships can be resolved with time.

Talon seemed to realize what was about to happen. He re-doubled his struggling as the mask continued it’s relentless descent.

“No!” He screamed. “No!”

But his protests were silences as the mask dropped from the sky, landing perfectly on his still yelling face.

All of his screaming stopped. His body calmed, his struggling ceased. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, his breathing began to slow. Jhin peered down at the mask. The one exposed eye had dilated extremely wide. Talon was theirs now. His demon was establishing himself within the boy’s mind and body, making deals, displaying powers.

Talon would find his way in the cult. That Jhin was sure of.

Jhin waved a hand at Yasuo and Tobias, who began to untie the ropes.

Cautiously, Talon sat up and examined his hands, as if he had never seen them before. Then he felt the mask on his face, lingering on the missing mouthpiece.

“How do you feel?” Jhin asked, knowing he wouldn’t get a response just yet.

Jhin offered his hand. “Was that so hard?” He joked, making Tobias roll his eyes.

Talon took the hand, heaving himself onto the floor next to Jhin. Red blood-paint dripped down his chest and onto the floor. He looked up at the sky. The Blood Moon had passed. The light had returned to its normal white luster.

But Talon knew it would return very soon. And now, he knew what he had to do.


End file.
